


No Tomorrow

by SnowMoonyx



Category: 1llionaire, Jay Park (Musician), Show Me the Money (Korea TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Just Jaebum kissing Joonkyung really, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, Romance, aesthetic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: There was something like a red sun and the sound of gentle waves, the calm silence on the outside of a party. Joonkyung sat by the edge, Jaebum silently joined him and they talked. And laughed. And kissed.It was simple, really.





	No Tomorrow

"Where's Joonkyung?"

"Out by the ocean, I think."

Jaebum thanked the slightly tispy Donggab, making his way to the huge doors of glass at the end of the crowded room. He slipped right through them, shutting out the heavy bass from the stereo and the many chattering people inside, sighing pleased at the calmer atmosphere that donned the air outside. He walked along the pier, making it all the way to the very end where the sight was only the water and the sky, crashing together far, far away in the distance with a red sun taking its sweet time setting.

A lone silhouette was the only thing he saw at the pier. As a practicing Buddhist Joonkyung wasn't really down for drinking alcohol, and even if Jaebum sometimes thought of it as a waste he did respect his wishes and never forced him to drink. Joonkyung appreciated that.

So instead of approaching him completely drunk he instead walked over quite sober, not making much noise as he sat down beside him without a word. It was easy like this. Just the two of them.

Throwing a glance at the other he saw how Joonkyung seemed almost mesmerised by the sight in front of him, taking in the vivid colours with glittering eyes. Jaebum almost thought the other hadn't even noticed him taking a seat but then Joonkyung's eyes slowly moved to him, and he flashed a gummy smile.

"Hey."

Jaebum grinned, slipping into English because that was their thing, something else that defined _them._ "Yo. How's my favourite rapper doing?"

Joonkyung smirked. "I dunno, how are you?"

Jaebum pretended to be outraged, throwing his hands up as to defend himself. "Are you implying that my favourite rapper is myself!?"

Joonkyung's eyes glimmered with mirth as he answered 'You telling me you aren't?'.

"Maybe once upon a time," Jaebum sighed, lowering his hands. "But that changed a long time ago."

"Oh, what gives?"

Jaebum shrugged, turning his eyes back to the sight in front of him, enthralled by the reds and purples and oranges that seemed to be splattered across the sky by a careless painter as the next work of art.

"I found someone better. Someone... that brings out the best of my own skills. Someone like you."

Joonkyung laughed in what seemed like disbelief. "As far as your confessions go this is even cheesier than your usual bullshit. What's up Jay?" he asked, drawing his eyebrows tightly together, trying to puzzle together pieces that he couldn't even find.

"...I fell in love." Jaebum almost expected a rather awkward silence after that, but Joonkyung simply shrugged, looking nothing alike the stereotypical surprised or stunned Jaebum had envisioned.

"And?"

If Joonkyung could play it cool, then so could Jaebum. "If I asked you if I could kiss you, what would your answer be?"

Joonkyung didn't think twice. "No."

"Because?" Jaebum turned to him, expecting something like 'it's against my Buddhism' or 'I'm aromantic' or perhaps even 'because I don't feel like it'. But Joonkyung surprised him.

" _I'd_ kiss _you."_

Jaebum grinned. "I guess I'm not gonna ask then."

He could be sly when he wanted to, and this was one of those times. One of his arms slipped behind Joonkyung's head, holding him in place as he leant forward, pressing their lips together, eyes fluttering shut.

Jaebum had kissed plenty of people at parties and the like, but this wasn't anything like them, yet it wasn't too different. Being drunk or sober was definitely a defining factor in it, but there was also the fact that he had fallen for Joonkyung slowly instead of all at once like with his one-night-stands. There wasn't any fireworks or butterflies, but it was soft, and a feeling of home sort of coloured the whole thing even though he couldn't quite understand why. Joonkyung had never been his home, just someone he could always depend on, someone who could show him the right path when it got rough.

Someone he could see himself return to, time after time because Joonkyung was patient. He was humble. And most of all, he was his friend, one of the best he had. It'd take a lot to beat that.

So when Joonkyung leaned slightly back he was hesitant to let go, but still eventually did, because Joonkyung would still be there. He always was. Nothing would change that.

"Should've seen that coming."

"Yep."

Joonkyung laughed breathlessly. "You're unbelievable."

"And you're no better," Jaebum grinned. "Letting me kiss you like that? Aish, Joonkyung, I thought I raised you better."

Joonkyung hit his shoulder playfully. "You're like a year older than me. Talking like that you sound double the age."

"First of all, it's _three_ years. Second of all, that would just be wrong on so many levels. And also, how come you never address me as hyung, huh? Dropping formalities like it's nobody's business."

"Cuz you act younger than me. You don't deserve the respect."

"If that's the case I'm gonna _make_ you respect me."

Joonkyung snorted. "Yeah su-"

The rest of his sentence got swallowed in a muffled gasp as Jaebum dived forward, pushing him flat down, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

And maybe there wasn't. Maybe right now would be their last night because who knows what might happen in the next hour, the next minute. So who could blame them if they wanted their hypothetical final time to be special? To be something great? No one. That was the answer.

And even if they were going to wake up the next day to an unchanged world, well, then they'd have each other. And a memory of the sea to anchor them. All in all...

Win-win.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I'm back with another rare pair and I can explain! 
> 
> I was watching SMTM 6 and these two dorks make the best team, they were being adorable together and I Couldn't Help It. 
> 
> :)


End file.
